Living in the Past
by Adava
Summary: Kagome has returned to the past, all is well until the group defeats an enemy and whats this? I can't go home? see what happens in this adventureous story!
1. Sit boy!

Sounds #thoughts " someone's spoken words O divider

Hey.. I don't own him...never will inu is not mine

* * *

LIVING IN THE PAST

Chapter one

Sit boy!

* * *

"See you later mom!" Kagome Yelled as she jumped down the old well. When she hits the bottom she'll be 500 years in the past! thud Kagome landed butt first on the hard well bottom.

#this is the hard part# she thought as she looked up to the top of the well.

"Inuyasha!"

A white hair, dog eared man peeked over the edge.

"WHAT?"

"Come down here and help me!"

"Why should I?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha menacingly, and Inuyasha started to try to escape. But it was too late.

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha fell down the well landing on top of Kagome.

#Owe……# he thought sitting up. "Okay I'll help you…." He grabbed her over sized pack and jumped out of the well leaving Kagome to climb out herself.

At the top of the well she was greeted by Miroku, Songo, and Shippou. "Kagome! Your back!" Shippou yelled and leaped into her arms, "You sure were gone for a long time."

"Well, Shippou, I had Exams to take and I also had to turn in all of my late work."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and chuckled when she said that, "Well if you lived here you wouldn't have to worry about that, now would you?"

Kagome turn to look at the dog demon, "You know I do have a life in my time, right!"

"All I'm saying is it would be easier if you lived here!"

"My family is in my time!"

"This is your ti..."

"Inuyasha…..SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" she screamed not caring that he was plowing a hole into the ground.

"Oh and Inuyasha …….. SIT!"

Shippou, Miroku and Songo sighed all at once.

"Let's go!" Kagome said in a frustrated tone, "Inuyasha can handle himself."

Once more a group sigh was exhaled and everyone headed towards the village.

"WAIT! HELP!" Inuyasha cried franticly, "I still can't move and it will be ages before the spell wears off!"

No one stopped or turned around

"Should we help him?" Miroku ask Songo. "No, he'll be fine. And anyway Kagome would be furious. I think she would do more damage to us than he." Songo replied staring at a stiff armed Kagome.

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

"Is anybody there?" Inuyasha cried as the sun started to set. "HELP ME! I'M STILL STUCK! HEEEEEELP!"

* * *

The next morning

* * *

"Lady Kaede did Inuyasha ever return?" asked Shippou. "Nay Shippou that he did not."

In fact Inuyasha was still pinned to the same patch of dirt that Kagome stuck him to the day before.

* * *

OKAY! My first chapter…..first story….I'm nervous about everyone's reviews….I hope you have reviews…… well in other words please review… good or bad please review! Also please don't be mad if it takes a while for a new chapter….Until school is out it will take a while to get things updated….but anyways….thank you for reading, I have a wonderful Idea taking place in my mind and I'm hoping to unveil it soon I'll tell you once it happens! Once again thanks! Adava 


	2. Time Line

Sounds #thoughts " someone's spoken words

Hey.. I don't own him...never will inu is not mine

* * *

Chapter Two

Time line

* * *

"Songo…" Shippou said quietly trying to get Songo's attention.

"Yes Shippou?" She replied quietly.

"Kagome is still mad at Inuyasha isn't she…? They haven't talked to each other in a week." He whispered trying to not let the half-demon hear him.

"I think so, but it's a little silly isn't it, I mean she only got mad because he didn't help her out of the well, and…."She was interrupted by Miroku's wandering hand.

SLAP

"Pervert!"

Miroku sat there with a pink imprint of Songo's hand on his face, wincing in pain. #at least it wasn't her hiraikotsu; I'd be dead if it was# he thought rubbing his face.

Meanwhile Inuyasha stood up, "I get it. I need to apologize don't I."

The threesome nodded all at once.

sigh "Kagome…..I'm……….sigh……….sorry-for-not-helping-you-out-of-the-well-and-trying-to-make-you-stay-in-this-time…." He wheezed in one breath.

Kagome jumped out from behind the tree and hugged him, "It's ok Inuyasha, it just shows that you love me!"

He stood still as her grip loosened, he let it almost diminish, and then he hugged her. Held her tight, until he heard her gasp for air.

Inuyasha quickly let her go and apologized for hurting her.

"What a sweet display…" a voice said from the darkness…. Everything became a blur….

* * *

"Songo…" Shippou said quietly trying to get Songo's attention.

"Yes Shippou?" She replied quietly.

"Kagome is still mad at Inuyasha isn't she…? They haven't talked to each other in a week." He whispered trying to not let the half-demon hear him.

"I think so, but it's a little silly isn't it, I mean she only got mad because he didn't help her out of the well, and…."She was interrupted by Miroku,

"Songo….Does this seem familiar to you?"

"Yes it does, very familiar…why?"

"Because I just happened…Maybe because I'm a monk the spell didn't effect me….But one thing is for sure this is Naraku's doing." He said as Kagome hugged Inuyasha.

"That right I remember, that voice….It was Naraku's wasn't it!" Shippou cried alarming Kagome…

"What a sweet display!" the voice said from the shadows. Everything blurred again…

* * *

"SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! Oh and Inuyasha….. SIT!"

"Oh no!" Songo cried, "We're even farther back in time!"

Miroku looked deep in thought, "Shippou can you remember everything?"

Shippou nodded.

"Good I believe that, since we know what Naraku is doing we can remember!"

"But we don't truly know what he's up to…" Songo said.

"True but we know that he is altering time, and we can do something about it!" He replied.

"Well we better do something fast!" Shippou cried as everything went blurry again.

* * *

"Give me the jewel WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome crossed a bridge.

"Say a spell young one!" Kaede called to Kagome. "But I don't know any spells!" She replied.

"Hurry Child! Command Inuyasha!" Kaede called once more.

"Is this the future or the past?" Shippou asked Songo. "I'm not sure Shippou..." she replied.

"SIT BOY! SIT BOY SIT BOY SIT BOY!" Kagome called as Inuyasha was halfway over the bridge.

The bridge broke and Inuyasha fell to the ground below.

Miroku spotted the Jewel of four souls, "The Shikon jewel is still whole. This is past…"

* * *

"Sota….Gramps? Help me out of here!" Kagome called from the well. "Fine…"

She climbed out slowly and saw a man sleeping with an arrow in his heart.

"Could this be Kagome's first time in our era?" Shippou asked. "Yes I think so." Miroku responded.

"A boy…" Kagome said to herself, as she walked on the roots of the tree he was pinned to. "Those ears…Like dog ears…I wanna touch 'em!"

Her hand reached out towards the ears when a voice spoke, "Destroy him! Kill him!"

"Naraku!" Songo said. "So this is his plan!"

"Yes, I see. He wants to make it where Inuyasha was never revived!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Kill Inuyasha!" The voice yelled. "You have the power within you put your hand on his chest and concentrate!"

"Who are you? Where are you? Why must I kill him!" She cried confused.

"I am the one who will save you! NOW DO WHAT I SAY!" It yelled.

She placed her hand on his chest and thought to herself, #please die…..# a glow formed on his chest causing the others to panic.

"NO! Kagome don't do it!" They yelled at once.

"What?" she turned to face them and took her hand off of Inuyasha.

Shippou ran to her, "Stop Kagome don't kill Inuyasha That's what Naraku wants you to do!"

"Shippou...Shippou? SHIPPOU!" she screamed. #I remember now….Inuyasha?# She turned and saw that Inuyasha was pinned to the tree by Kikyo's arrow.

"I don't know how to get us back to the present!" she cried.

"Pray child!" Said a woman.

"Kaede? Pray?"

"Yes child pray!"

#That's right! I remember Kikyo told me to pray once and it fixed a part of the jewel!#

Kagome dropped to her knees, "Kill him you pathetic fool, Kill Inuyasha!" Naraku yelled franticly.

Kagome clasped her hands on her side where the complete jewel was embedded in her skin, closed her eyes, and began to pray. #please correct time….please correct time…. Please correct time!# Everything was a blur once more as everyone was sent back to the correct time in the past.

"You stupid girl!" Naraku yelled. A white gorilla came out of the shadows trying to attack Kagome.

"KAGOME!"

whoosh! crack! tink

Inuyasha had drawn his sword and sliced through the gorilla causing it to fall to the ground with a hollow thud and dissipate into the wind.

"Another Demon puppet….Why won't Naraku just show himself and stop being a coward?" Said Inuyasha, while we put his sword away.

"That doesn't matter now…. You saved me!" Kagome said with tears welling up in her eyes.

Inuyasha looked at her, "What more tears? What did I do now?"

"You didn't do anything, I was just happy!"

"WELL WHY ARE YOU CRYING? WHAT ARE YOU A WHIMP?"

"INUYASHA..."

His eyes got wide as he froze in mid air… "SIT!"

Shippou sighed as Songo and Miroku looked confused. Shippou sat down cross legged, "And I thought they had just made up and were happy…..sigh"

* * *

Alright chapter 2! Oh such fun! Naraku in the second chapter I'm evil aren't I …well probably not… Well I hope you liked the chapter oh and p.s. I wrote both ch1 and 2 before I submitted the story, so in other words I'll talk about the reviews in the ch3 conclusion. Until I write again! Adava 


	3. Race!

Okay I went a little sit crazy but no worries, I'm over the never ending S-I-T!

Sounds #thoughts " someone's spoken words divider

I've chanced my divder! I figured it out horay!

Hey.. I don't own him...never will inu is not mine

* * *

Chapter 3

Race!

* * *

"Okay……Kagome…...GO!" Inuyasha yelled. Both Kagome and Inuyasha dived into the water. They were racing across the pond. 

Kagome arrived at the other end first and called, "I win Inuyasha!" A short moment later Inuyasha reached the edge. Panting and out of breath he whispered, "How d-did you get s-so f-f-fast?"

"I don't know. How did I get to be so fast?" she said trying to hide her smirk, and climbed out of the water. Inuyasha quickly followed. Once he was out he shook himself dry and fell over backwards, almost falling back into the water.

"Wha? W-What's this? It feels tall and stony…KAGOME GET THIS THING OFF OF MY KIMONO!" he cried as a medium sized statue pinned him to the ground, by the scruff of his kimono.

"Oh that…Shippou gave it to me." Kagome said with hair covering her devilish eyes. "Before it gets wet it's only the weight of a pebble, and once it gets water on it, it becomes heavier." She chuckled saving the best for last. "Oh but once it dries off again it grows in size and in weight!"

Inuyasha was stunned. #grr…Kagome cheated!# He thought with remembrance of Shippou's statue toys. "If you get it off me I won't try to drown you!" he said in a threatening voice.

Kagome thought this would be a good time to toy with the defenseless boy. "Well, if I take it off you'd be free to drown me whether you said you would or wouldn't." she paused, "But if I leave it on, you be here until your realize you could rip your precious kimono and have a gaping hole in your outfit. You wouldn't want that now….Would you?"

She walked to the edge of the water and jumped in. "Ahh I'll take it off seeing as I wouldn't anyone to tease if I left you there now would I? Catch me if you can!" Kagome clapped her hands and swam as fast as she could.

The statue disappeared and Inuyasha stood up and took several steps backwards. He ran forward and leaped at the edge of the water, barely landing on the other side. "No fair!" Kagome cried in disappointment he was going to beat her to camp. "Was it fair when you put a statue toy in my kimono? Feh, see you at camp." Inuyasha taunted and started to run back to camp. He was out of view before Kagome got out of the water.

She began to walk to camp thinking he would be there by now. As she walked slowly through the forest, everything seemed to get darker. "Is anyone there?" she whispered when the wind tickled her neck. #what's wrong with me… I've walked through here plenty of times…. # she thought looking over her shoulder every couple of minutes.

After a half hour of stopping, whimpering, and nearly passing out by random sounds, Kagome reached the camp. "What took you so long?" Inuyasha immediately yelled at her. "Since when is your forest haunted, Inuyasha?"

"What?" ….

* * *

Oh-ho! I'm evil now a cliffy! HA-HA! Don't worry ch 4 will be in soon! Well one review… I guess that's ok for now since its new….oh well at least I know someone is reading…na I've had several people read it and I know because on my stating in my privet page (you know when I log in) it show about 15 people have visited and/or read my story! Well have fun and thanks for reading! Adava 


	4. Weakness?

Alright thanks for the…erm….spelling correction I need it! If I didn't have spell checks on my computer I'd be doomed! If I misspell the names please tell me and I'll try to remember the correct spelling thanks! Adava

* * *

Sounds #thoughts "someone's spoken words O divider

Inuyasha ain't mine got it?

* * *

Chapter 4

Weakness?

* * *

"What?"

"You heard me, your forest is haunted! So you didn't know about this?" Kagome said stubbornly. "As I was walking back I heard things, felt things. Like spirits haunting or demons strengthening!"

Everyone stared at her as she told them what happened when she walked through the woods. "Well, I know what's wrong!" Inuyasha said once she was done, "You're crazy!"

"WHAT! I AM NOT CRAZY YOU STUPID DOG YOU...YOU…YOU……" she yelled. #grr Inuyasha! # She walked slowly to him and thumped him on the head as he does to Shippou a lot.

"Calm down Kagome!" Sango said trying not to get thumped #she's been really moody lately I wonder if it's that time of the month. # "Just sit down and we'll handle this 'calmly'!"

"Yes Sango it is!" Kagome said quietly angling her voice so only Sango could hear. Kagome turn away from the confused Sango and turn to Miroku. "Why have you been so quiet?" she asked with anger still ringing in her voice.

"Because, I'm trying to sense evil or spirits… So far, nothing. Are you sure that you actually heard and felt these things?" He replied standing up. He walked slowly to Kagome (who was already standing because of her resent yelling at Inuyasha). He stood behind her.

"You're really tense I can't sense anything but your angry miko powers, and I can feel that you're really stiff. I mean stressed!"

Slap!………Slap!…………..thud….SLAP!

"Miroku you pervert freak, you're a real charmer……" said Sango who crossed her arms after she pushed and slapped Miroku. "You know you've got to stop that, monk!" Inuyasha said holding the blushing Kagome who slapped Miroku twice.

"WHOOOOO HA HA HA!" a voice said. Everyone screamed except Inuyasha. "SEE! I told you there is something out there!" Kagome said whimpering under Inuyasha's arm. #He's so warm….I feel so safe right now...# Kagome thought, still clinging to him.

"Don't worry It's just Myoga (is that right?) He loves to scare us remember?" Inuyasha said sensing Kagome's comfort, and held her tighter.

"I beg to differ Lord Inuyasha! That sound it was not me! I came to warn you about Naraku!" Myoga said popping out of Kirara's (Do you want rara or lala?) tail.

"What about Naraku?" Inuyasha said pinching Myoga with his claws. "Well lord Inuyasha, I know Naraku's weakness!"

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide, "WHAT? Tell me Myoga what is it?" His grip on the flea loosened.

"Well, his power lies in his throat! If you cut it on any demon puppet or reincarnation it will weaken him and our little miko here can transport one of her spirit arrows into his heart! A sure way to destroy him!" said the excited flea.

"How long have you known this Myoga?" Miroku asked hunching down to look at the little insect. "I just only found out!" he responded

"WHOOOOOO HA HA HA!" the voice cried again. "Who is that?" Sango asked half scared.

"Oh him he's just a friend who won't leave me alone…..he likes to scare people…." Myoga said signaling a strange looking demon to come out of the shadows.

* * *

He had fur all over his body and he wore a turban, and robes. " 'Ello, everyon' I'm Jaraa you can just call me Jar! And I don't really have an accent!"

He walked forward and all eyes were watching him with raised eyebrows.

"Well, 'Jar' Why where you terrorizing me in the forest? I am correct aren't I you were the one scaring me right?" Kagome asked with her voice slowing rising with frustration and embarrassment.

"Like Myoga said I love to scare! Ha ha!" He jumped to a tree. "I'm only here because I was paid to scare this flea here 3 times and It's only been once! But I'll leave you fella's be for now." He looked to Myoga, "I'll be waiting for you! HE HA HA!" He yelled and disappeared from view.

* * *

"Kanna show me your mirror, I have a bad feeling…." Naraku said in his soft smooth voice #No one must know that my powers are reducing, and I've been forced to have all of my servants connected to my voice.#

"Yes sir." Kanna replied in her quiet childish voice. She angled her Mirror to face Naraku and he peered into it. The shinned glass lit up with vibrant colors which didn't seem to form anything.

#All of my creations are weakening…..# Naraku thought, waiving his hand at Kanna telling her to leave.

* * *

"Well we know where Naraku is hiding right? He's in that castle he's always there…." Miroku said as Myoga attempted to leave without being seen by Jaraa.

"Yea but that's a long ways away! It will only be a while until one of his puppets come after us! Lets just wait here for him to come to us!" Inuyasha said leaning back against a tree, With Kagome still under his arm.

"Kagome do you know how to teleport your arrows?" Sango asked Kagome. "Sorta…. I think I just pray for it to hit the mark like I always do just the mark is a longer distance away…..I say its worth a try!" She answers dosing off in Inuyasha's arm.

"I'm going to rest, I think we'll see Naraku tomorrow or very soon…." Miroku said laying down and falling to sleep.

"Good night Kirara (Tell me soon lala or rara?)" Sango said pelling the demon cat, who was wrapped around Shippou.

She gave one last glance at the sleeping group and laid herself down and fell asleep.

* * *

Ok! Um I've had a few more people view my story! Hooray! Well to tried to say more input is wonderful good night everyone yawns and lays down to sleep with group.

Adava


	5. Jaraa

#thoughts "Spoken words **bold** sounds

* * *

Inu isn't mine and sadly to say never will be…..

* * *

Chapter 5

Jaraa!

* * *

"Where is he? Where is he!" Jaraa said running through the forest towards the hidden castle. "I've got to tell him this! Where is that evil demon!"

Jaraa ran until he reached the unseen castle and was greeted by Kanna. "Jaraa you're late Naraku is mad, hurry!" she said with no concern showing at all.

Jaraa walk as slow as he could through the huge castle to the room Naraku stayed in. #Wha-what will I say? How can I not get killed? Oh please help me…# he thought and walked into the large room.

"Jaraa….You're report is late! Tell you what you have found..." Said Naraku. "We-well sir, I –erm I….uh…INUYASHAKNOWABOUTYOURNEWWEAKNESSANDIT'SALLBECUASEOFTHATIDIOTFLEAWHO  
FOLLOWSHIMANDTHEYAREGOINGTOATTEMPTTOKILLYOUSIR!"  
he said with slight concern for he didn't realize he was yelling.

(If you couldn't tell it says: Inuyasha know about your new weakness and it's all because of that idiot flea who follows him and they are going to attempt to kill you sir!)

Naraku's eyes got wide, "WHAT?WHAT?WHAAAAAAT?" he yelled and his breathing got heavy. #NO! I know they will be able to kill me……they've almost done it in the past……what will I do what will I…yes….I know# he thought then he laughed, "MU-HA-HA-HA HA-HA-HA HA-HA-HAAAAA! Jaraa, go to the……**whispering words Jaraa nodding** …..Yes! Do that now!"

"Yes, sir!" he said and bowed then left the castle by using a shadow.

* * *

Ok I know a very short chapter but I started feeling bad since its been a while so this is what you get so far, ch 6 will come soon oh and please check out my website I've message boards there ((It's my homepage in my bio.)) thanks for reading

Adava


	6. A long awaited death

#thoughts "Spoken words **bold** sounds

* * *

Chapter 6

A long awaited death

* * *

Inu isn't mine……**sobs**

* * *

Sango was the first to wake, she stood up trying to not disturb anyone. She walked to the pond and stripped to nothing. # A bath wont be so bad! # she thought climbing into the moderate temperature water. "Ahh!" She said laying her head back.

Next to wake was Kagome who decided to do the same as Sango, "G'Mornin' Sango" Kagome said stretching and walking into the pond.

Third to wake was Inuyasha who decided to fall back asleep because there wasn't anything to do. Next was Kirara (I've decided Kirara! hope you like it) and Shippou who started to quietly play together.

Last to wake was Miroku who somehow knew the girls were bathing and decided to take a peek… He slowly and quietly walked to the pond and hid behind a bush. "Ah…their both underwater and the sun is reflecting towards me so I can't see…." He said and quietly moved to another bush but he was found.

Kagome , using her eyes signaled that he was there and Sango turned around so he was out of view. Kagome did the same. He was mad but sat there. "Hey Sango!" Kagome said walking -still turned around- to Sango, "Inuyasha's great and I've started to see the same way as him."

"Oh yes? About what Kagome?"

"Why do we need that pervert monk following us I mean what use is he to us?"

"Yea why do we need that monk?"

"We should ditch him since he's a PERVERT!" Kagome said grabbing a bit of seaweed and turned to face Miroku, "Get lost PERVERT!" she yelled at him and he ran realizing they knew the whole time he was there.

* * *

One hour later

* * *

Kagome and Sango were finally dressed and walked back to the camp. "So Kagome what do you want to do? Stay here and wait for a incarnation to come or go to his castle?" Inuyasha said to her still remembering they slept together ((not that way perverts!)).

"I'd like to stat here and rest for a while… After someone comes I'm going to head back home for a while to see my mom." She said back to him laying down in a sunny spot. "Alright but only for a week okay? I like having you here Kagome." He said lying down beside her.

Miroku and Sango both sat down and cleaned their weapons.

* * *

"Kanna summon Kagura, I have a task for her." Naraku said as Kanna's mirror shined with Kagura's picture. Suddenly Kagura entered the room. "What do you want Naraku?" She said in her serious voice.

"I want you to take on Inuyasha, but wait! You must be careful They know that my voice is now my power source but according to Jaraa they don't know how to kill me." He said, not knowing Jaraa left before Myoga finished. "So, you must go and allow Jaraa to do his task at the well by distracting the group!"

"Why should I do this for you?" she asked dimming her eyes. "Because Kagura if you don't…I'll kill YOU! NOW GO!" he yelled back at her, and she disappeared.

* * *

The day so far was fairly quiet and uneventful. Until……

"INUYASHA PREPARE TO DIE!" Kagura yelled jumping out of the forest. Inuyasha threw Kagome back and drew the tetsuaiga.

"THUNDER BLADES!" she yelled and waved her fan shooting her attack at him.

He blocked some with his sword and dodged the rest. "Wind scar!" he yelled back but stopped before continuing #no I must slice her throat!# he said and stopped the wind scar.

"What afraid of hurting me are you? You've become soft Inuyasha! THUNDER BLADES!" she once more shot the attack at him.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" he yelled sending her thunder blades back at her.

"no…oh no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried as a blade sliced her head off from the neck, "Freedom…." She said as her head fell to the ground and died. ((Heads can live 5 seconds after being cut off if they don't say anything if they do its only 2 seconds))

Her body and head became dust and disappeared.

* * *

"NO! Kagura's been killed my-my v-voice…." Naraku said as his voice disappeared. # they cut her throat…..they killed her…..Kagura…..# he thought, though he was satisfied Jaraa finished his job.

* * *

"Ok Kagome you're up! Shoot that arrow!" Inuyasha said after Kagura's dust disappeared.

Kagome nodded and picked up her bow and arrow. "Don't do that Kagome!" said a voice who popped out of a shadow! "If you do you will never get home!" Jaraa said.

"That's a lie Kagome; Naraku can't stop you from going home! Shoot the arrow now while he's injured!" Inuyasha argued back. Kagome nodded again and aimed her arrow.

#hit the mark! hit the mark! HIT THE MARK!# she yelled in her head and shot the arrow.

"NOOOO!" Jaraa yelled diving in front of the arrow but it teleported to Naraku right before it would've hit him.

* * *

An arrow dived into Naraku's heart. "Naraku?" Kanna asked and disappeared into the wind. #No she's got me and If I try to take out the arrow It will only hurt me more.# he thought as the arrow started to dissolve into him. #It's over I done She's killed me but I'm invincible…..I…I# Naraku's spirit turned to dust and died.

* * *

Jaraa's body turned to dust and was blown into the wind.

"Did I do it? Did my arrow kill him?" Kagome said turning to Miroku.

"Yes I think so I don't feel his presence at all!" Miroku said looking at his hand the wind tunnel closed up. "My wind tunnel is gone yes Naraku is dead!"

"The monk is right, I don't smell him anymore!" Inuyasha said putting away the tetsuaiga.

"Well ok! I'm going to pack my stuff and head home!"

Kagome gathered all of her belongings and headed for the well with Inuyasha beside her. Once they reached it she tried to jump in but it was as if someone laid glass over it. "The well is closed…..THE WELL IS CLOSED!I CAN"T GET HOME?" she yelled jumping up and down over the sealed well.

"Move maybe I can open it.." Inuyasha said drawing the tetsuaiga he swung at the barrier but it didn't break…."Well you can stay here…" he said putting up his sword.

"But I need cloths!" she said and cloths appeared above the well… "HUH?"

"It is your miko powers calling for something from the place you came. You can send thing there too!" Kaede said coming out from behind a tree.

"Where did you come from?" Inuyasha said.

"Does not matter. Kagome Ye should send a letter to your mother." She said

"Yea your right.." Kagome responded. She rummaged through her pack and pulled out a pen and some paper. She wrote:

Dear mom,

We defeated Naraku but he sealed the well I can call for things from there but I can't go there….I hope your alright and I'll try to come home soon…but I wont work too hard….don't worry about writing back…I probably wont get it….

I love you,

Kagome

Kagome placed the letter on the clear seal and said, "Go to mom!" the letter disappeared and Kagome sighed.

"oh well at least I don't have to worry about tests!" She said and started to walk back to the camp they were staying at.

* * *

Ok does this make up for the extra short chapter? I know I published them both in the same day but who cares! I'm gonna go….Please review and thanks for reading!

Oh and I know Kagome is a little moody in the beginning…but I've explained that already! And yea I know she would put up more of a fuss about her portal being closed but I'm sleepy and lazy so This is just how she'll be for right now….next time I'll make her more upset…

Adava


	7. Delayed Devistation?

# thoughts "spoken words **bold** sounds

* * *

Chapter 7

Delayed devastation?

* * *

Inu isn't mine ok?

* * *

It's been three days since the well has been closed and Kagome seemed fine until….

"Inuyasha! WAIT INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha faded out into the shadows of the trees.

Kagome sat up.

#was it all just a dream? # She said looking around, the sun was starting to rise. #I hope so…. # she stood up and went to the spring she was at the day before.

"Why am I still in the past….I thought I was going to leave to go see mom…." She said sinking under the water then rising again. "I guess I leave today….Since we did defeat Naraku…"

Kagome sat there for a moment, "We did defeat Naraku didn't we?" She stood up quickly but went back into the water since the air was chilly. "THE PORTAL!THE WELL! ITS CLOSED! I'M STUCK…..H-H-HERE!" she screamed having all memories put back into her head….

#Why did I forget……# she thought with tears welling up… #I know…I remember I wanted everything to be okay…so I pushed it out of my mind and walked back with my pack as quick as I could to get away from the spot…..#

Kagome sat there for a moment before she began to cry. "Why? Why must this happen to me? Why must I be the one who HAS to find the shards? Why did I even have the Jewel? Why did I have to come to the past? Why?" She wheezed at herself with tears streaming thick down her already wet face.

"Because… Because you're the one who came back time and again… Because you broke the jewel… Because you're Kikyo's reincarnation… Because If you didn't I'd still be stuck to a tree… Because…" Said Inuyasha whom hadn't laid an eye on her since she'd seemed to have forgotten she'd been bathing.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered trying to hide the sadness in her voice, but he could tell she was sad and terrified.

"Kagome…Please don't…don't…don't be sad….I'm here for you we're all here for you… You still have 'family' with you; you just need to realize that." He said closing his eyes.

#He does…He does care…He cares a lot….He ….loves me….# she thought, #I knew that but I never believed it…oh, Inuyasha…thank you.#

Some how he could sense her thoughts and said, "Yes Kagome I do care…. I don't want you to be sad! I don't want you to be sad…." She looked to him then to the water….then back to him then closed her eyes…

"Here." He said tossing a kimono on the ground, "Kaede gave it to me to give to you. You'd best not be in futuristic cloths since you'll be here longer until we can open the portal…I'll let you change…" he said and stood and walked away.

She stood still in the water for a moment, then climbed out and picked up the kimono. It was light green with a yellow diamond pattern on the neck. The skirt was loose so she could run easily and only had one under layer.

She slowly dressed and walked to the camp. The others had woken. They sat there staring at her… with great concern in their eyes. Seeing this Kagome said quickly with a hiccup, "Please guys don't worry about me I'll be fine! Seriously I just need to think." Realizing they were staring they all turned their heads away.

"Kagome…." Shippo cried walking to Kagome and hugged her leg, "I'll be fine Shippo.. r-r-really…" She couldn't help it and started to cry again…."I want to be able to go home…I want to be….be……" her breathing was obscured.

After a moment of crying she laid back and fell asleep. "She must be exhausted from crying we should leave her alone Shippo." Sango said trying to pry Shippo from her side, but he wouldn't budge. "No I'm stay right by her that's what friends do right!" he said defensively and curled up in a ball and dosed.

Kagome slept throughout the day occasionally waking to cry some more. No one cared if it was annoying… They only cared that she would feel better. The whole time Shippo and Inuyasha stayed near her, making sure she was okay.

Finally she woke without fail at night; she didn't cry she didn't speak she only sat there sad and depressed. Seeing this Inuyasha walked to her, sat down and laid her on his chest. They both went to sleep. But before Kagome slipped into slumber she thought, #I love you Inuyasha…#

* * *

A very sad chapter eh? I'm depressed even writing it…..well that shows I am one with my work If I like the Idea. I'd best be off now…I'm grounded that why there was the large delay….Sorry…..Adava. 


	8. Kouga!

"Spoken words, #thoughts, **bold** sounds

* * *

Ch 8

Kouga!

* * *

It's been a month since Kagome's way to the future was closed she's come to handle it and is fine and alright with everything, though she still did cry for some time!

* * *

**Wheeze, sigh, plop, wheeze.** Shippo was exhausted the group had been traveling for about three days straight. "Can't we rest?" he cried rubbing is sore feet.

Kagome sat down and sighed, "Yes Inuyasha can't we stop for a moment…" she said closing her eyes. She'd wore the kimono so long it was chaffing her sides.

Both Sango and Miroku sat down at once seeing Kagome tired. Inuyasha turned around, "Why are all of you so tired?" he said sitting down also, "I guess so…but we need to hurry…"

All at once everyone started laughing….It was so odd no one could stop. Kagome tried to stop but it was impossible, Inuyasha was trying to hold his mouth shut.

A girl demon with crystals wrapped around her head jumped out, "Try to stop it will only make me stronger! I am Doryu, and I will make you meet your maker!" But only as she said that Sessomeru jumped out.

"FOUND YOU!" he yelled and sliced her in half. Everyone stopped laughing. "Why are you here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because that demon there was trying to kill us and I wanted to get her first!"

"WHAT?"

**sigh** "why are they still being idiotic? I thought they could get along!" Shippo said rubbing his head.

In the end the ended up dragging Inuyasha to a nearby town.

"This is where we were headed." He said shaking off Shippo. "It's the town I was raised in…I need to get something…lets go."

They started walking through the town people staring and whispering pointing and hiding. Inuyasha could hear one person say, "That's Inuyasha the half-breed remember hide your children!"

Inuyasha tried not to look at anybody and went straight to a cave. Inside there was a lot of toys but one thing was wrapped in a purple cloth. Inuyasha grabbed it and said, "let's get out of here quick!"

Once they were out of the town everyone sighed they were all holding their breath and trying to not draw any attention to themselves. "here" Inuyasha handed the covered item to Kagome.

"huh?" she said and removed the cloth and saw it was a dagger. It was completely white with some fur below the grip like a tail.

"This was my first weapon, You need something better to protect you in case anything happens!" He told her. And he gave her a sash. (For those who don't know: A sash is a belt like cloth that hold the sheath of a weapon in a loop you can adjust.)

After some confusion of how the sash goes on Kagome finally had the dagger at her side. "Oh." Inuyasha said, "And the dagger is called kyruu."

It was now late at night so everyone went to sleep, but in their sleep someone very quickly came and picked up Kagome. It was Kouga. He put some sort of powder into her mouth and quietly holding Kagome in his arms took her to a cave.

In side where his two followers, glad he brought her back. Kouga shushed them and laid Kagome down and let her sleep.

* * *

Morning

* * *

Inuyasha woke. **Yawn**. He looked around and figured Kagome went to bathe since that is what she did every morning and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Yawn, stretch**. "AAH!" Kagome screamed. "Where am I?"

"It's ok Kagome I've brought you here for your ceremony."

"Kouga?" She said and tried to stand but couldn't. "What did you do to me?"

"It's only part of the ceremony!"

"What ceremony?"

"You'll see tonight."

* * *

When Inuyasha went back to sleep Kouga drugged everyone so they would sleep all day.

* * *

Evening

* * *

Kouga had fed Kagome and watched her ever since she woke.

He stood, "It's time!"

#Oh, no! What is Kouga going to do to me?# Kagome though with a sweat bead beginning to form from nervousness.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kouga yelled as the air became dark.

An aura appeared between Kouga and Kagome. It's shape changed until it became a wolf. "Kagome we will be together forever!" Kouga yelled over the wind that suddenly started.

The wolf changed colors until it became white and leaped forward into Kagome's chest.

Kagome's body started to glow white. Her eyes closed, and Her breathing slowed. After the glowing stopped her eyes opened…

TO BE CONTINUED….

* * *

Sorry…I just love cliffs! I hope you liked the chapter the next one will be coming soon If I get the chance to write more! ha ha I'm evil aren't I! Please review!(That includes you nicknat…just because you live by me doesn't mean I don't want you to review!)

Adava!


	9. HOOOOOOWL!

" spoken word #thoughts **bold** sounds/actions

* * *

Ch9

HOOOOOOWL!

* * *

Inu not mine

* * *

….After she stopped glowing her eyes opened. They started out blank as if the color and pupil had been taken out, but soon a pupil formed but not human. Her eyes were just like Kouga's!

"Err…"She said faint of breath.

"Kagome…rest you must be tired, you've changed…you're better. Now sleep I will wake you in the morning." Kouga said taking a seat next to her.

* * *

Inuyasha woke. "Where's Kagome?" he looked around but suddenly passed out. Right before he woke he had been re-drugged and it hadn't yet taken affect.

* * *

Kagome slept well through the night but she dreamed.

* * *

Kagome's dream

* * *

Kagome was walking through a field of mist, though something was different she couldn't tell what it was until she came across a pond.

As she gazed into it she seemed normal at first, but then a ripple blurred the water. When it stilled again she saw herself with wolf demon eyes, pointed ears, and a tail.

It blurred again. Upon stilling Kagome noticed the mist was thickening, when the water stilled it showed the face of Inuyasha and just that moment he walked out of the mist.

"Kagome….what happed to you?" He asked taking a seat beside her.

"I'm not sure…I think Kouga sent some sort of spirit into me and it changed me…"

"grr… he must have used one of his guardians…A guardian spirit is one that watches all demons and humans each person has their own. He must have turned yours into the shape of a wolf…"

"hmm.." Kagome said looking down, "Is this just a dream or …."

"Kagome.. It is a dream but it is our dream we are both in it…and that shows that we both…" Inuyasha's voice trailed off…

* * *

End dream

* * *

"Inuyasha…." Kagome said half asleep.

"huh?" Kouga looked at her. "What did you say?"

her eyes opened wide "I…erm I said Kouga…" she said trying to sound convincing.

Kouga sighed. #I know that's not what she said…but it still hasn't taken full effect..#

He stood up, "Change into this." He pointed to some clothing. "I'll be outside when you're ready." He walked out.

Kagome sat up and glanced at the cloths, **sigh** #What was Inuyasha about to say...# **memory** Inuyasha sitting by Kagome **end **#it means that we both truly love each other?#

She stood and stripped. "Well I'll figure something out…" she said putting on the outfit Kouga gave her.

It was like his except instead of brown fur it was white (her tail is black like her hair by the way).

She walked outside. "LADY KAGOME!" yelled Kouga running towards her. She jumped back trying to not get hit by him since we was on the verge or making that cyclone.

"WOW! You um… wow…" He said trying to say what he was thinking but it came out wrong. "You look… like what my mother looked like of weekends.. wait…. ehh…"

One of Kagome's eyebrows rose, "I look like your mother?" she said confused. "Ehh... No you look completely different you look good." He said trying to fix the mistake he made a second ago.

"What is that?" he said after a moment and pointed to the dagger. "Oh that it's my dagger, Kyruu." She said drawing it out.

He looked at it for a moment and said. "It's nice" that gave her the signal to put it away.

Once Kouga felt 'safe' he led Kagome to a clearing in the neighboring forest. It had a small pond like in Kagome's dream except this pond was bordered by light blue rocks, and had a waterfall that poured into it.

"Kagome do you like this place?" Kouga said grasping her hand. "Please tell me."

Before answering she looked round once more and said, "Yes Kouga It's beautiful!" and hugged hit tight. #What's going on…why did I hug him…do I like him…no I couldn't could I? Kouga he is kinda cute isn't he…WHAT AM I THINKING?I can't possibly like Kouga can I?# she thought forgetting she was grasping Kouga.

#yes my guardian is finally taking effect within her!# Kouga thought holding her tight in return. "Well since you like it here…would you like to settle and like here with me?"

"That would be wonderful!" she said running to the pond. All the while Kouga wondering how she stopped hugging him with him having his arms tight behind her back.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"Ehh…erm….uhn…" Inuyasha grounded trying to regain his strength. #I will not stay in the dream world!#

"Yaah!" He screamed sitting up. "Kagome I'm coming! Don't give into Kouga's influence! Stay strong!"

He jumped up and started running as fast as he could to the distant set of wolf…

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Sorry for the other cliff…though I do love them….I would've completed this chapter and not had another cliff like I do now…but I know it would be a while since I'd put it out and nicknat has been hounding me to post it….well this 3 part chapter(s) is you Christmas present everyone!(if that is your religion if not your Hanukah present kwanza present randma present etc.) happy holidays! And a good new year to you all! (I'm cheery!)

Adava!

(two "!" today yea!)


	10. Kagome I'm sorry

"spoken words #thoughts **bold** sounds/actions

* * *

Ch 10

Kagome…I'm sorry…

* * *

I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Sorry….for the extremely long delay…..very sorry! I've just been busy, what with writing my novel and everything but I was going to write another chapter of it and remembered…hey I have to write on my fan fiction. Well I hope you don't mind the delay and enjoy this chapter….

* * *

This chapter will contain a few slip Point of Views when reading another characters point of view their name will be written above that section.

* * *

Previously: "Ehh…erm….uhn…" Inuyasha grounded trying to regain his strength. #I will not stay in the dream world!#

"Yaah!" He screamed sitting up. "Kagome I'm coming! Don't give into Kouga's influence! Stay strong!"

He jumped up and started running as fast as he could to the distant sent of wolf…

* * *

Kagome and Kouga

* * *

Kagome sat by the pond, gazing into its shallow waters. No thought ran through her head, she couldn't focus on anything. Her eyes became glazed over, and all she could say is Kouga.

#It is almost done!# Kouga thought impatiently. "Kagome, would you like some food?" he asked, while petting her matted hair.

She nodded. "Thank you, Kouga." She paused. "My love."

As Kouga stood, those final words, "My love." Made him smile, he was finally getting what he always wanted, Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha

* * *

Inuyasha runs, following the sent of a changed Kagome. #How could I let this happen? How could I be so stupid? So weak?# he thought, trying not to lose her sent on the blowing wind.

"Maybe I don't deserve her…Maybe Kouga should have her. He would be able to protect her."

He stopped.

* * *

Enter Miroku and distant Sango

* * *

"INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled. "YOU IDIOT!" Inuyasha was shocked, #Wasn't Miroku asleep?#

"How dare you think that way. You love Kagome, and you know you do. She loves you as well! So perk up!"

"Yes Inuyasha, Kagome loves you deeply." Said Sango who just landed on Kirara's back. "Don't lose faith."

Inuyasha nodded, "stay here then, this is between Kouga, and me!"

* * *

Kouga hunting

* * *

#Kagome should be fine alone, she's a demon now. I do love her, very much, and with Inuyasha out of the way….We will strive!# Kouga though grabbing some fish out of the riverbed.

He ran back to the clearing.

"Kouga you got fish! I'll cook it for you!" Kagome said running to Kouga. She grabbed the fish and made a fire.

"I'll get these cooked up real' good!"

"Thank you Kagome."

After several minutes the fish was cooked. "Eat up!" she said offering some fish to Kouga.

As he took a bite, he heard a growl, a snarl, and a voice. "THAT'S MY FISH YOU DIRTY WOLF!" Inuyasha was in the air about to rip Kouga's head off.

Kouga rolled as Inuyasha almost hit him. He turned to Kagome, "Kagome, you….your…safe…" he said forgetting about Kouga.

Kagome's eye were wide, "Inu-inuyasha?" She ran forward and hugged him. "You came…You came."

When she pulled her head from his chest her eyes looked human, and to Inuyasha they sparkled with her mortal beauty.

"INUYASHA! How dare you steal MY Kagome from ME!" Kouga yelled, he looked as if he were about to shake the earth.

"Kouga." Kagome said turning to Kouga. "I never was your's, I am my own, but I love Inuyasha. Kouga, I don't want to see you again. You're too selfish, and I can't risk you doing this again."

Kouga's head lowered. "But, Kagome. I only loved you…I only could see myself with you…only you."

Kagome stared at him, she was still in Inuyasha's arms. "Kouga, have you forgotten the one who loved you? What about Ayame? Can you not love her?"

Inuyasha hugged Kagome harder, #She cares for him as a friend. She doesn't wish him harm. # Inuyasha smiled, "Kouga, Kagome is trying to help you, she cares for you."

Kagome looked at the face above her in awe. "Kagome, wants you to be happy. Look for Ayame, you did promise her your hand."

Kouga looked at Inuyasha. "Yes. Thank you… I'm sorry." That was all he said, and e said it to Inuyasha.

Kouga turned and jumped the cliff. He left without saying goodbye.

"Come on Kagome. Let's go home." Inuyasha said while picking her up in his arms #We'll change you back in the morning.# He walked back to their camp.

* * *

We'll there it is part 3! Sorry for the huge delay, but I've been doing other things… I hope you liked the chapter. Please review.

Adava


End file.
